Returning To Visit Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: AK-18 decides to go visit his friends in Detroit and Sun comes along with him. Done as a request for cecebeec. :)


**cecebeec, who owns Sun and AK-18, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Returning To Visit Friends**

Sun ran around the house, giggling as AK-18 tried to find her. She was being watched by the faithful robot while her mother was out helping Ben Tennyson and his partner Rook on a mission. The rest of the family was also at work, so it was just the young girl and the robot.

Suddenly, she felt gentle robotic hands lift her up. _"AK-18: Found little Sun,"_ he said, a smile in his voice.

She giggled happily. "Your turn to hide, AK," she said.

" _AK-18: Understand. Sun: Good seeker,"_ he replied as she grinned and then turned around to close her eyes and start counting while he found a good place to hide. Deciding to hide under the staircase, he waited as Sun finished counting and set about to search for him.

After about ten minutes, AK grew a bit worried, thinking Sun had possibly gotten a bit lost upstairs and was about to step out from his hiding place when all of a sudden…

"BOO!"

Now, it was very difficult to spook the robot, but having not expected that from behind him, AK jumped with a startled yelp and turned to find Sun giggling so hard she had fallen to the floor and was still laughing. "Got you, AK!" She giggled out in glee.

He smirked. _"Sun: Very effective maneuver. AK-18: Have effective maneuver too,"_ he said and went up to her, kneeling down and tickling her, making her laugh and squirm happily before she grabbed hold of the robot's right arm and he lifted up that arm, gently shaking it in a half-hearted effort to get her to let go, but she held on, giggling again as she knew he really didn't mind and was simply playing along with her.

Sun then grinned up at him. "Upside down?" She asked hopefully.

For some reason, the little girl liked it when held upside down for a short while and AK gently grabbed her legs, holding them in a solid, but gentle grip as he lifted his arm and she hung upside down, grinning the entire time. Unable to resist, AK gently poked her sides and stomach, making her laugh again before he gently set her upright. She staggered a little, falling back into his strong arms and holding on until she got her balance back. "AK, did you really go to another world last Christmas?" She asked him.

" _AK-18: Did go to another world. Not intentionally,"_ he replied.

"What was it like?" The little one asked curiously.

" _Inquiry: Sun would like to see?"_

AK had already been planning to go visit his friends from before and had already asked Sun's mother if it was alright if the young girl accompanied him and she had given her consent. Seeing Sun nod eagerly, he picked her up. _"Sun: Hold on tight."_

The little girl clung to him, not letting go for a moment. When she felt a gentle breeze on her face, she opened her eyes and she gasped in awe, gazing around with wonder at the city of Detroit, Michigan. "Wow!" She said.

The robot chuckled. _"AK-18: Also awed by city. Observation: Robots are large part of city population,"_ he said.

She saw what he meant as there were robots everywhere, but in her opinion, none of them were quite as awesome as her guardian and friend. Suddenly, what sounded like a laser came from nearby and they looked to see a girl riding a stuffed unicorn throwing lasers at two people AK instantly recognized. _"Warning: Friends in trouble,"_ he said, his own defenses activating. _"Sun: Find place to hide."_

The young girl quickly obeyed, having seen enough of battles and disliking them to know that if one of her family told her to hide, it meant that something big was about to happen.

Professor Princess was fighting Bumblebee and Sari again. "Video games have no place in this world!" The bratty villain said.

"Have you even played one?" Sari asked, getting tired of this girl's antics.

"Don't need to!" Professor Princess said angrily, firing a laser at them. A blast deflected the laser to land harmlessly in another direction and they all turned to see another robot. Sari's eyes widened.

"AK-18?" She asked in surprise.

" _Greetings. Inquiry: Friends need assistance?"_ AK asked.

"Do we ever," Bumblebee said in relief. "Got any ideas?"

" _Suggestion: Use logic."_

"Logic?" Sari asked in confusion.

"I'm afraid you've lost us, big guy," Bumblebee admitted, looking confused.

" _Explanation: Professor Princess dislikes video games. Observation: Lasers are part of video games. Conclusion: Must like video games to use laser in battle. Observation: Claims to dislike video games are false."_

That just made Professor Princess mad. "I hate video games!" She screamed out, ready to throw a fit and fire more lasers at them when Sari had an idea.

"Hey, Bumblebee. What if you and AK hit her with a combined shot?" She asked.

"That could work," he replied. "What do you think, big guy?"

" _AK-18: Agree with Sari. Plan: Workable,"_ AK replied and they not only deflected another laser shot, but one deflected shot hit the villain's stuffed unicorn and turned it into a rocket that blasted off and flew in a perfect arc all the way to the police station, where Captain Fanzone arrested the bratty villain.

"Wow!" Sari said. "That was a perfect shot."

Sun, seeing it was safe, came out. "That was so cool, AK!" She said, running up to him. He picked her up and she hugged him happily. Bumblebee smiled.

"Is this Sun?" He asked curiously, remembering how AK had spoken about his family when he had visited at Christmastime.

The little girl nodded, instantly liking the yellow robot. "Are you like AK? An alien robot?" She asked curiously.

"Kind of," he replied. "I'm an Autobot. And this is Sari, my best human friend."

The girls greeted each other and were thrilled to learn that they had cool bodyguards and at the base, they were rapidly becoming friends while AK greeted his friends from last time.

"So, you live with these Autobots?" Sun asked Sari.

"Yeah," her new friend replied. "I help them out a lot and they're like my family. It's just been me and my dad for a while, so to have others join the family was really cool."

She grinned. "I'm glad that I'm not the only girl with robots in the family," she then said.

"Me too," Sun said. "For a bit, it was just me and my mommy until we met some aliens and they became part of our family. Mommy was really happy when AK became part of the family because she had known him from a long time ago."

"So it was like a family reunion and gaining a new family member too?" Sari asked.

"Yeah," said the younger girl with a big smile. "And AK's the best! He spends time with me and he always keeps me safe, like a big brother, but he plays with me too."

"Bumblebee does the same for me," the red-headed girl said. "Sometimes we get into some scrapes, but he always protects me."

It was nearly nightfall by the time AK-18 and Sun bid their friends farewell and returned home and the little girl looked up at her guardian. "AK, can we go and visit them again sometime?" She asked hopefully.

" _AK-18: Plans to visit in future. Sun: Welcome to come along if Mother agrees,"_ he replied.

Smiling, Sun rested her head against his shoulder. "You're the best, AK," she said softly before falling asleep.

" _Sun: Is also the best,"_ he replied, his voice lower as he saw she was sleeping. Being the dutiful babysitter and big brother he was, he took her up to her bed and tucked her in, making sure she was all set before he turned on a nearby nightlight and quietly left, his sensors now turning up to high alert as he went back downstairs and not only waited for the rest of the family, but also stood guard as well.

Just like his friends, he was a protector too.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
